narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Sai
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : Sai 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : I wish to be given permission due to Sai's role as a mentor within my own, personal story for Naruto, which will be taking place at a future date. The story itself takes place approximately 20 years, perhaps even longer, after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Many individuals have been deceased, but others have grown much stronger in an attempt for worldwide peace. To this extent, Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage of Konohagakure, has completely redefined the Shinobi program, in terms of ascending the ranks of a Shinobi. As well as this, for approximately ten years, he had closed down the Academy, along with negotiations being made for all countries to close down their academies, based on not wanting to promote any sort of violence for a considerable period of time. :However, this is simply the outline of the story itself. Sai's role is slightly different. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sai had thought himself as unworthy of his position, after witnessing his former comrades' extreme power. Because of this, he had exiled himself from all Shinobi villages; single-handedly, he would bring down a number of future calamities for the peace of the Shinobi world, while still attempting to improve himself further. Ten years after his exile, Sai returns to Konohagakure and wishes to be admitted as a Jōnin. As such, he is the first to go through the new application process to become a Jōnin, that is, to survive a fight against the reigning Kage. At full strength, both former comrades fought to what appeared to be the death. After a considerable period of time, both were evenly matched and thus Sai was dubbed as a Jōnin. As of now, he is the sensei to his own team, Team Sai. 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : He will have a mentor-based relationship with all three of my central protagonists in the series, as they are a part of his team. These relationships will be primarily that of a student and mentor, if you require any other details on specifics I can give them to you. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : In essence, I would like for Sai's personality to be expanded upon, and he would be given a brief inferiority complex for some time. As well as this, he is adamant in his beliefs for peace, but understands its futility. He is also, much like Kakashi, developed to be far more understanding of the concept of camaraderie and emotions. As for abilities, he will be a far greater Shinobi, with a much wider range of skills. As well as this, he would have improved on his own Ink-based techniques significantly. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 10:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Canon Character Applications